pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Caria Isole
Name: Caria Scirocco Isole Species/Form: Kirlia Type: Psychic/Fairy Ability: Telepathy Hold Item: Icicle Plate Gender: Female Age: 25 Physical description: 5’4”, 134 lbs. Petite build, despite her size. The upper part of her body is colored a milky white while her lower torso (under her natural skirt) down to her feet has a perroquet color to them. She has intense red (rouge) eyes, which appear more of a crevette in light. The red sensors that protrude from her head are the same bright red of her eyes, and acts as a small boundary between the main part of her hair with her side hair, which dangles down to her shoulders. As a Kirlia, Caria has small feet, and as she is quite delicate with them, she wears dark blue stockings or strapped boots (which she removes when dancing, of course). She wears a bleu azur magician’s jacket, with the tails ending just above the height that her natural skirt hangs. Over her left sensor, she wears an opaline magician’s hat with a snowflake symbol on the front. Similar to Lynda, Caria’s element is shown on her body as well; while she is not a shiny and therefore has green legs and hair, the ends of her skirt shimmer with a myosotis color, a single diamond symbol of the same color is etched on the back of her hands, and of course, her top hat. To wrap up her magician’s outfit, Caria carries around a small wand, although she does not use it in battle and is just for show. The only offsetting piece of clothing on her is a shoulder pad she wears on her right shoulder, which is layered and spikes at the end of each layer. This pad can be taken off and fits perfectly over her sensors, looking like the horn of a helmet in that position. It can then be activated (only while placed over one of Caria’s horns) by Caria sending Psychic power into the pad directly from the horn it is covering. It then gives off gales of icy-cold wind, with a side-effect of ‘freezing’ one of two of Caria’s emotions: happy, or serious. It is one-of-a-kind, made from an Ice Gem and an Icicle Plate, but mostly from the Icicle Plate. Personality: '''Despite her relationship with ice and coldness, Caria is expressively joyous. She twirls, hums, and shows off her magic tricks to others on her good days, but she knows when to buckle down and take a more serious route on the bad days. Which mood she’s in also influences how she uses her psychic powers, granted by being a Kirlia; she’s more than willing to expend power to levitate herself or objects for magic shows when she’s happy, and communicates her thoughts and feelings through telekinesis more boldly when she’s serious. Outside of her emotions, Caria goes through experiences to the end, not wanting to leave any loose ends, which may come off as being persistent when it comes to relationships. Because of this, she’s very picky about what activities she partakes in, as she is determined to be good at whatever she puts her mind to – at the expense of her time and the neglect of other activities she enjoys. Her mood is taken a step further with her ice powers, which are activated by putting her shoulder pad over one of her sensors. Which sensor is covered, either the left or right sensor, determines which of her main two moods – happy and serious, respectively – is ‘frozen’, leaving her unable to feel that emotion. This is why she wears a hat over her right, serious sensor: when she goes to activate her ice powers and feel carefree, all she has to do is put the pad over her left exposed sensor without even touching her hat. In a sense, the crack on her sensor is why she switches between these two emotions: they have damaged how she expresses emotions. '''History: A healthy Ralts became the newest addition to the Bleuvoir Group, a travelling family of magicians. Fate had brought together the parents – a shiny Gallade, and a shiny Gardevoir – which also played a role in the adoption of the shiny now-older-sister Kirlia. With Caria’s birth, the family is no longer a pure shiny family; yet, even if the colors she adorned were not the same, she would not be treated poorly by her family because of just that alone. Her mother believed that when she grew older, her magic would be as powerful as the family’s own, which they displayed in shows as they travelled from town to town; as they taught their secrets to the adopted Kirlia, so too should they pass on their wealth of knowledge to Caria when she became of age. The Ralts was not put to work right away, of course; she had to get used to the family’s way of living, which included many days on the road with preserved supplies of food. They travelled in conjoint trailers, which offered an enlarged space for many rooms. Due to the family being well-versed with short-range teleportation, moving in-between the trailers when they were on the go was easy, although Caria had to be helped with it since she lacked the skills in her first few years with the family. The family was constantly travelling: if they did not have a show scheduled in a town, they would merely stock up on supplies and other necessary materials, and proceed to the next town. While this did give Caria a lot of family time, she was mainly taught how the world worked on a case-by-case basis, which created gaps in her understanding. Furthermore, since she was travelling all the time, she could not make any friends outside of the family. Even when there were shows in town, she was kept in her trailer so that she wouldn’t get lost outside. The only contact she had with the world at large was peeking through the windows of the trailer and accompanying her parents on their sparse shopping trips. Needless to say, Caria was quite sheltered. At least her older sister was luckier and had the privilege of knowing how the world operated outside of their trailers, she thought. Though the Ralts talked about it with her sister in private, it all amounted to lies and falsities, some of which came from her own contorted view of the world, her own inexperience, and just plain misguided advice – an attitude she would be remembered by. Talking with mom or dad did not prove to be successful either, and made more of a contrast between the willing child and her family. Yet, as the topic never really surfaced when the family was on the road, and it took several days to travel from one city to the next, it was a minor issue that Caria wished would be resolved. She merely wished to interact with others… … A late winter snowstorm caught the family by surprise. They were travelling through a mountain range, but had to ascend and travel around at least one via a raised path to avoid the forested areas below, not to mention cut through most of the range and get out of the area faster. They were amply stocked, of course, but the snowstorm limited visibility and slowed their trailers’ movements to a crawl. For Caria, it was quite a breathtaking experience. For one, she had never seen so much snow before, as it completely changed the face of the entire mountain to white. Adding to this, she was just getting a hang of how to Teleport. She was still inexperienced and it would require many years to master, just like her family promised for her to inherit their magic. What she lacked at this point in time was the location of which she teleported. It took only one misfired Teleport to place her outside of the trailers instead of safely inside them, and it took no time at all for gravity to take effect, surprising the Ralts and careening her off of the snow-covered cliff to the forest below… Her parents didn’t notice. Her sister didn’t care. It would take them until after they passed the range to find that Caria has inexplicably gone missing. She was now barely conscious at the bottom of the mountain, covered in snow, bruised from her fall and left without much energy to even stand up…Freezing to death would be inevitable. She cursed her lack of experience, and she weakly called out for her parents against the blowing snowstorm. As the coldness overtook her, she closed her eyes, but not before seeing a figure shifting through the snow towards her from the forest. … Caria awoke inside of a cave, finding out that she was rescued by a lone Froslass that called the valley her home. As she told her background to the ice ghost, she found that while she could remember she was from a family of magicians, she couldn’t remember what they were called – the trauma of the fall incurred partial memory loss. Yet, the Froslass comforted her in her sad state of affairs, saying that she was familiar with magic tricks, but showed more concern for the Ralts’ well-being. In protest to her family’s ways of keeping her cooped up in trailers, she took the young Ralts in as her own, tending to her injuries and raising her to use her psychic powers – not much different from the Froslass’s own - to stave off the cold and strengthen them. Caria would find that within the few weeks she spent under the care of the Froslass, the snowstorm outside would persist; this, however, did not stop her from venturing outside with her new caretaker to help forage for food, or even play in the powdery snow. She slowly built up immunity to the cold, having spent months in the weather. The only thought on her mind the whole time she was living in the wild was that she was happy to be alive, in the sense that she both did not perish during her accident and that she was excited to see what life was like on the outside of those trailer walls, even if living in a snowstorm was a bit extreme. … The day finally came that Caria evolved – a day the Froslass knew would come sooner rather than later. With her psychic powers strengthened and her body changed to fit, the Froslass acknowledged she was of age, now with the strength to survive out in the world and explore to her heart’s content. She told the Kirlia of how she found the Ralts at the bottom of the cliff, and that she also found a suit near her that she kept secret from the young psychic – it must have teleported out with her, as that would be the only explanation. Luckily, it seemed to fit Caria as she is now, and it would offer at least some protection from the weather in addition to her built-up immunity to the chilly weather. The Froslass guided her to an ice crystal in the cave and pulled out from it a smaller crystal – an Ice Gem, she called it. She knew that Caria could not live her whole life sheltered: if she was kept in the Froslass’s cave, even if she allowed the Kirlia outside, she would be as bad as the psychic’s family before, as she explained. So she gave the Gem to the Kirlia, and guided her outside to the edge of the forest, where the snowstorm was weaker, and urged Caria to travel the world in search of an item: an Icicle Plate. With it and the Ice Gem she now holds, Caria would be able to harness the power of ice for herself. To the Froslass, this was merely a memento for Caria to remember her by. But for the energetic Kirlia wanting to see what lies beyond the horizon, it was a mission that she would see be carried out: not in search of power for herself, but to prove that she is capable of living life to its fullest in the face of the unknown. … Once it was discovered that Caria was missing, the Bleuvoir family placed a search warrant for her out in the area. The snowstorm that raged through the path they took, however, reduced visibility to near-whiteout conditions. It was impossible to tell where Caria might have been thrown off because of the length of the path, or even where she might have gone if she wasn’t incapacitated. The constant snow also meant that finding a frozen body was highly probable, yet no clues or bodies were found in the resulting investigation, and the family feared the worst. A year afterwards, still in shock of losing their child, the Bleuvoir group retired at the behest of the mother, who was racked with severe depression. After closing up shop, the family did finally settle down and offer local bouts of magic rather than travelling across nations to do so. As the mother felt the guiltiest for the loss, after going through Caria’s entire life in her head countless times, she started up an orphanage so that she would repay for her actions. Caria would eventually find herself at one of those local magic shows and reunite with her family, but not until years later after she found her calling in life, and a lifelong friend to share it with… Grade level: '''Senior '''Major: Entertainment Management Degree Team: Platebearers Other members: Lynda Role/Purpose on team: Second-in-command, Support, Flashy Theatrics Moves: Starter #Ice Punch – With her frostguard activated, Caria charges her fist with an icy mist. Any impact is likely to chill and possibly freeze, but considering her physical strength is sub-par at best, it can be used to fake-out a strong hit or to take a chance with its freezing effect. #Icy Wind – Caria’s frostguard normally exhumes an ice-cold wind when worn over her sensors. Caria can use this move without the aid of it, however, but one use only provides so much of the stuff to manipulate. Because she is able to combine this move with her other projectile attacks, as well as being an attack on its own, she relies on this move (and her frostguard) for her main source of power. #Shadow Sneak – A medium-range foot-snag from behind, via extension of the Kirlia’s shadow. A flash of light can be momentarily created to change the angle of the shadow, part of this move. Caria can choose to appear at the image’s location or to stay in her position, giving her mobility. The attack is rather weak, as it relies on physical power, of which Caria has little of. Can be combined with Ice Punch to give it an ice element. #Wonder Room – Being a magician, Caria has a knack for magical moves. This move contorts the surrounding area to switch the defenses of anybody that comes within its reach. It acts as a sphere where the center is Caria herself, so when it is active, she will always be under its effect. Freshmon Semester 1 #Shock Wave – A ring of electricity grows around Caria before expanding outwards, shocking anything in its path. The ring can be angled before being unleashed. Powered-up by Icy Wind, it can also slow any opponents hit, as well as covering them with a cloud of ice shards. #Helping Hand – With a positive cheer, Caria lends her powers to an ally to up their strength. This requires her full attention, however, making her an easy target, but can be overlooked if her powered-up ally can defend her in battle. Freshmon Semester 2 #Rain Dance – A psychic blast into the air causes rainclouds to form, pouring rain over the area. With the extra water, this makes it easier to create more ice to strengthen attacks more than the amount of ice Caria’s frostguard would normally produce. #Psyshock – Balls of psychic energy home in on the opponent, raised from the ground. Can be infused with ice shards to pack even more of a punch. Sophomore Semester 1 #Magical Leaf – Leaves are drawn up and sent straight for the opponent at a fast speed. They can be frozen for a harder impact. #Teleport – Bending space, Caria is able to warp to a different location, although its range is limited and its usefulness for hiding is hampered by her frostguard’s constant production of ice. Sophomore Semester 2 #Calm Mind – A moment of clarity is all it takes to strengthen Caria’s mental prowess, albeit temporarily. Is usually denoted by ice circling behind her. #Substitute – An icy image of Caria takes her current position and pose while she teleports a short distance away. It will shatter if left alone for long enough, as well as if it is struck. The resulting shattered ice can be used for more attacks. Junior Semester 1 #Swagger – With a sneer and some teasing, Caria confuses her opponent and sends them into a rage. Is usually accomplished by using a combination of ‘annoying’ moves. #Heal Pulse – Tapping into the goodness of her heart, Caria shoots a healing pulse of energy at a target. Whether ally or opponent, it will allow them to recover their lost battle strength. Junior Semester 2 #Shadow Ball – Caria combines a ball of sinister energy to launch at her opponents. It’s thought that this move is where her negative thoughts pour into and become physical form, which is why she’s typically happy. Can be powered up with ice shards to become a flying dark ice ball. #Will-O-Wisp – Taking a hint from Lynda, Caria flings blue fireballs at her foes to burn them. The intensity of the heat in close proximity can melt any ice, but the formation of the fireballs sucks heat away, chilling the area so that ice can easily form; if it is not being flung the moment it is formed, it is guaranteed to melt ice. Used very carefully. Senior Semester 1 #Psychic – An intense vortex of space contortion bombards a specific area, severely damaging anything struck. Combined with ice, the result is a vicious controlled ice storm similar to a Blizzard, the Psychic itself striking at mental defenses while the ice rips apart anything physical. Very powerful when combined with Psyshock. #Imprison – Caria intensifies her psychic energy to read the opponent’s mind for any moves she has mastered and puts a psychic lock on them, preventing their usage. The process can be interrupted as it takes a few moments to complete, especially when the target knows a lot of moves and/or has fortified mental defenses that require passing through. Strategy: Caria focuses on fighting at a distance. She does best at mid- to long-range, where she can fire off any combination of attacks without being interrupted, and can remain at that distance from her opponents with moves like Substitute and Teleport at her disposal. Her wide range of moves allows her to nail a number of weaknesses, but she prefers to keep ice at the top of her list, as far as types go. Her supporting moves also make her a great teammate in double or triple battles, and considering the strength of her moves is not all that great for one at her grade level, she excels at annoying opponents rather than dishing out pure damage. However, in the heat of battle, Caria often watches her teammates fight with tunnel vision, and is generally unaware of her surroundings if she’s focused on one enemy and one enemy only; at these times, she often uses moves like Shock Wave and Calm Mind when she thinks she’s not the center of attention. Strengths: With a plethora of moves to choose from, Caria is an all-around battler. She’s exceptionally social so long as she’s happy, and loves showing off her magic to put a smile on other people’s faces. School-wise, Caria gives assignments her full attention from the moment she gets them, loving a challenge. Weaknesses: In battle, Caria is very susceptible to attacks from behind, as she tends to focus only on what is in front of her. Her mood swings can mean someone can walk in on her in an entirely different mood than whenever they met before. Caria often practices her magic in class, which, while cute, does distract from the atmosphere of some classes. Current Classes: *Type Mastery – Ice IV *Type Mastery – Psychic III *Support Tactics III *Event Management Interesting Flavor and Fluff Section Musical Theme(s): Outside of battle – Kingdom Hearts 3D – The Fun Fair Vs. – Tales of Graces – Battle Theme (Ice) 'Happy' – Billy Hatcher & The Giant Egg - Cricus Park (Day 2) 'Serious' – Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Mood Matrix (Running Wild ~ Get A Grip On Yourself!) Inspirations for this character’s creation: I had a Mawile/Kirlia pair lined up from ages ago, and their names and element affinities were made during that time. Now I’ve fleshed them out a bit, and this is the result…of the Kirlia, at least. “Take a theme and run wild with it!” Personal goals as a player of this character: I believe I made up Caria to be someone who focuses on the expression of emotions and the preservation of happiness rather than holding grudges or having personal vendettas. To that end, Caria’s interactions are built around injecting situations with either happiness or with her own version of the truth, whichever her mood permits. Visual aids: ] ] ]